Rosa
by Miss-Snape-69
Summary: Petit OS toujours sur le couple Hermione/Severus ;)


« Rosa »

La guerre est finie … Depuis presque deux ans maintenant.

Tu as été innocenté, grâce à Harry, le monde Sorcier a enfin découvert qui tu étais vraiment.

Un an après la fin de la guerre, tu as reçu l'Ordre de Merlin et tu as été pleinement reconnu. Maintenant, le monde sorcier te voit comme je te vois depuis trois ans déjà …

Trois ans …

Et pourtant, tu n'es pas là !

Harry et Ron sont Aurors, et ils t'ont demandé de l'aide pour une mission. Rattraper le reste des Mangemorts, c'était ça le but. La mission devait durer six semaines …

Je me souviens encore des derniers mots que tu m'as dits :

 _« Ne t'inquiète pas … Tout se passera bien. Je reviendrai, je te promets Rosa que je reviendrai »_

Rosa … Il n'y a que toi qui m'appelle comme ça. Mione, tu trouvais ça trop ridicule. Alors tu as choisi Rosa pour ma fleur préférée. Il n'y a que toi qui m'appelle comme ça, et je ne permettrai personne d'autre de m'appeler comme ça. Il n'y a que toi …

Je me souviens, notre tout premier anniversaire ensemble … Tu t'étais vraiment démener pour ce jour-là.

 _Ils étaient à Spinner's end pour le week-end. Certes, le cadre n'était pas parfait, mais les moments qu'ils avaient passés là-bas étaient inoubliables pour elle. Il l'avait emmenée dans un restaurant italien Moldu et il lui avait fait une surprise en rentrant : de l'entrée à leur chambre, des pétales de roses jonchaient le sol._

 _Elle savait que le romantisme n'était pas ce pour quoi il était le plus doué. Et pour ça, elle était encore plus heureuse._

 _Dans leur chambre, toujours des pétales de rose mais aussi des bougies pour renforcer cette ambiance romantique._

 _Elle se retourna et l'embrassa tendrement._

 _« Merci, Severus … C'est merveilleux !_

 _-Je … Je t'aime Rosa ! » Dit-il en lui tendant un bouquet de roses rouges._

 _Elle avait les larmes aux yeux, jamais encore, il ne lui avait dit « je t'aime », même si elle le savait._

 _Cette nuit-là, ils s'étaient aimé comme jamais auparavant._

Je sens une goutte salée glisser sur ma joue, mais je ne veux pas l'arrêter.

Tu me manques Severus … Tu me manque tellement !

Je savais que je ne pourrai pas t'écrire, que je n'aurai pas de nouvelles … Mais ça ne devait durer que 6 semaines …

Chaque jour, je m'attends à voir les Aurors débarquer aux repas pour nous annoncer qu'il y a eu un problème … Que tu ne reviendras pas … Que personne ne reviendra …

Dans quelques minutes, je devrai y aller, au repas … Chaque jour, c'est de plus en plus difficile. Ton siège vide à côté de moi est de plus en plus difficile à voir … Je n'y arrive tout simplement plus. Le plus souvent, je me contente de grignoter quelques petites choses dans mon assiette avant de quitter la salle pour retourner dans les cachots.

Soudain, la porte vole …

Mon cœur s'accélère, mais ce n'est que Dumbledore …

« Quoi, Albus ?! »

Je ne suis pas très aimable, mais je n'en ai plus la force.

« Vous devriez venir, Miss Granger …

-Où ?

-Dans le hall …

-Albus, je …

-Ne dites pas que vous n'en avez pas envie, allez-y ! »

A regret, je me lève donc de cette chaise. Albus m'aide, parce qu'après tout, je ne suis plus toute seule. Il m'accompagne jusqu'au hall en proposant de me soutenir, mais je refuse son aide : je peux encore le faire seule !

Cette fois, mon cœur ne fait pas que s'accélérer … Il s'arrête totalement ! Au loin, je vois une crinière rousse briller au milieu de tous ces gens.

Ron …

Puis, plus loin, Harry …

Ils viennent vers moi, et je peux lire la surprise dans leurs yeux. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de leur expliquer, une seule chose m'obsède :

« Severus … ?

-Poppy termine de l'examiner … », me dit le Survivant.

Je tente, tant bien que mal de courir vers l'infirmerie. C'est difficile, mais je persévère ! Depuis que tu es parti, tu n'as jamais été si proche … Plus que quelques mètres … J'ouvre la porte telle une furie. A première vue, la pièce est vide … Puis, je l'entends : ta voix !

« Poppy, tout va bien ! Laissez-moi … »

Les larmes me montent aux yeux … Tout me parait tellement impossible. Ce moment, je l'ai rêvé.

Combien de fois ne me suis-je pas réveillée en sursaut après avoir vécu un rêve qui se méprenait étrangement avec la réalité ?

L'infirmière s'écarte et retire le rideau qui entourait le lit.

« Rosa … »

Ta voix est comme un mumure. Je n'y crois toujours pas ! Tu es là, blessé mais en vie ! Je m'approche, les larmes baignent déjà mon visage.

Dans tes yeux, la même surprise que celle dans les yeux de mes amis. Et moi, je souris !

6 mois que tu es parti … Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Et à ce moment-là, je ne le savais pas moi-même. Je l'ai su 2 semaines après ton départ.

« Severus …

-Rosa …

-Tu es revenu !

-Je te l'avais promis … Par contre, tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu me réservais une surprise ! »

Ce sourire qui illumine ton visage, je croyais ne jamais le revoir. Des douces lèvres se posent sur le miennes et là, je sens à nouveau cette merveilleuse chaleur prendre possession de mon corps.

Puis, un petit coup me ramène à la réalité.

« Ça va ?

-Oui, tiens, touche ! »

A genou, tu es juste au niveau de mon ventre. Au contact de ta peau sur la mienne, je peux la sentir se blottir contre ta main.

« Tu sens ?

-Oui … »

Tu relèves la tête et je peux voir les larmes perler dans tes yeux.

« Depuis combien de temps ?

-Sept mois, dis-je avec un sourire

-Sept mois déjà … », tu parais absent en disant ça.

Je peux presque suivre le cours de ta pensée : tu penses avoir raté beaucoup, tu penses que tu dois te rattraper … Mais rien du tout ! Tu m'es revenu et pour moi, il n'y a rien de plus beau.

« Rosa …

-Chuuut, repose-toi Sev

-Non, attends …, tu prends ma main dans la tienne

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?, ma main caresse ta joue

-Quand nous étions là-bas, je me suis promis quelque chose …

Je t'encourage du regard.

-Je ne veux plus jamais te quitter Hermione ! Chaque jour, ce n'est que la seule idée de te revoir qui m'a aidé à tenir.

-Mon amour … »

Tu avais les deux genoux au sol, mais tu te relèves pour n'en laisser plus qu'un. Tu as toujours ma main dans la tienne. Ta main, je la connais par cœur. Mais là, je reste totalement dépourvue.

« Hermione Jean Granger, me ferais-tu le plaisir de partager ma vie à jamais et de te séparer de ton nom pour prendre le mien ?

Une immense joie m'envahit et je peux sentir de nouveaux coups dans mon ventre.

-Oh Severus … Oui ! »

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Six mois … Tu as mis six mois à me revenir, et il nous aura fallu six mois avant de nous unir.

Ce jour était pour moi, le plus merveilleux de ma vie … Le plus merveilleux avec celui de la naissance de notre fille.

J'étais tellement heureuse, ce jour-là.

Eileen Rose Snape

Quatre mois après sa naissance, je remontais l'allée au bras de mon père. En face, Drago se tenait à ta gauche. Tu étais merveilleux dans ton costume ! Pour moi, tu as même accepté de porter une chemise blanche …

C'était Eileen qui portait nos alliances. Elles étaient simples, mais à mes yeux, elles étaient les plus belles que j'eu l'occasion de voir.

Dumbledore nous a unis dans le parc de Poudlard.

La fête était magnifique, mais je n'avais d'yeux que pour toi ! Et la réciproque était exacte …

Ginny et Harry avaient acceptés de s'occuper d'Eileen pour notre lune de miel.

Tu nous avais réservés une semaine à Dublin.

Cette une ville magnifique, d'après ce que l'on dit … Parce que nous n'en avons pas vu beaucoup …

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

« Alors, on se remémore quelques souvenirs ? »

Tes bras m'encerclent la taille et je me laisse aller à cette douce étreinte.

Tu m'as offert cette pensine pour nos noces de coton. J'aime me plonger dans ces souvenirs.

Je peux sentir des lèvres remonter dans mon coup. Je penche la tête pour que tu ais un libre accès.

« Papaaa, Mamaaannn … Eileen, elle veut pas me laisser jouer avec elle !

-Viens la mon bonhomme, dis-je en tendant les bras vers mon fils

-Alan, ça te plairait que je te raconte une histoire ?

-Ouii ! Allez papaa, une histoire ! Maman, tu viens avec nous ?

-J'arrive mon trésor, je range juste ça. »

Je remets la pensine en place en remarquant un cadre par terre. Alan est une mini tornade. Même un Trolls serait plus délicat …

Cette photo, nous l'avons pris tous les 4 dans le parc de Poudlard il y a deux ans.

Severus tenait Alan dans ses bras et avait une main posée sur ma hanche tandis que je tenais Eileen par la main. Alan avait à peine un an, et Eileen avait déjà six ans.

Ce soir, nous allons leur annoncé comme nous l'avons fait il y a trois ans avec Eileen que la famille allait s'agrandir.

Je suis heureuse ! Je suis avec l'homme que j'aime, il m'aime lui aussi et nous avons les enfants les plus merveilleux de la Terre. Bien sûr, tout le monde ne pense pas pareil … Mais je me fiche de ce que pensent les autres !

« Mamaaannn, tu viens ?! Papa et moi, on t'attend !

-J'arrive ! »


End file.
